1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ice storage element with a profiled body which is surrounded by an outer wall for formation of at least one storage space for an ice storage medium which can be brought into heat-exchange contact with a refrigerant.
2. Description of Related Art
An ice storage element known from German Patent Application DE 35 31 158 A1 has a housing formed of a hollow polyethylene section into which metallic refrigerant pipelines are inserted and fixed relative to the walls by additional holding parts. Heat transfer from the cold storage medium within the housing to the air flowing past externally is poor due to the plastic housing. The refrigerant pipelines must be secured with additional components in a complex manner, due to which such an ice storage element is expensive to manufacture.